


Meeting Batgirl

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Batgirl meets the team, Blood, DaddyBats, F/M, Fluff, Gotham, Injury, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot! The team finally meets Batgirl but Batman calls them to go on a mission to stop the Joker.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Meeting Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I am really starting to get into Young Justice more especially the BatFamily but give me some suggestions for one-shots or possibly a story to write.
> 
> Dick and Barbara are 16.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice the show or any comics.

Mount Justice 14:38 EST

Robin could not wait until Batman arrives with Babs. Even though she has been Batgirl since Dick became Robin, Bruce has kept her under wraps and used her as an eye out keeping tabs on villains and watching out for them as they patrolled the city. Bruce finally deemed her ready to join the team. He wished Babs could have joined them sooner as Bruce must have realized that she is a natural at crime fighting and with Gotham become more dangerous she is needed out on the field.

"Whoa Rob, you seem like you're going to burst." Wally said from his position in the fridge.

Robin smiled. "We are getting a new member!" He burst out.

Wally dropped a cookie he was holding. "No way!"

Robin nodded.

"I hope its a girl and smoking hot."

Artemis chose the right time to enter the kitchen in having heard Wally's remark and slapped in the back of the head.

"Watch it Baywatch, its probably some newbie that we need to train for months before being ready out on the field."

Recognize Batman-02

Recognize Unknown

Robin vaulted over the counter. "They're here!"

The rest of the team joined him after.

"I've never seen Robin so excited for a new member since Zatanna." Kaldur stated to Conner who nodded his head in agreement.

"Everyone, I'm sure Robin here has already told you all about your new member." "Team this is my other protege Batgirl."

She stepped out from behind the Dark Knight.

"BG!" Robin cried and launched himself at her. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug as he is now officially taller than her and lifted her off the ground.

She laughed. "Boy Blunder, we saw each other this morning."

Kaldur and Conner had their eyebrows raised while the rest had their mouths gaping open.

"There's another one!" Wally said shocked.

Robin set her down.

Batman was about to take his leave. "I will leave the rest to Robin who I'm sure would love to talk about her." He said grinning slightly.

Robin's and BG's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Guys, this is BG and she's been my best friend since ever before getting into crime fighting."

Wally used his super speed to introduce himself. "Wally West also known as Kid Flash." He gave her a dazzling smile.

"Yeah thats not going to work on me West, I read your file, its said you were the biggest flirt on this team."

Wally dropped the smile and stood their dumbfounded.

Artemis laughed and pushed him away. "Artemis, and I think we are going to get along just fine."

BG smiled. "Good to see a girl who can hold her own for once, I've just been around dark and brooding and Robin."

Artemis laughed. "Well we also have Robin and another not so dark but brooding guy which is Conner also known as Superboy, leader over there is Kaldur, alien is M'gann, magician is Zatanna, Red Arrow, Rocket and, Conner's weird thing Sphere."

"Its great to meet you all." Batgirl waved.

"It's so great to have another girl on the team." M'gann explained.

"Anyways you met the team so why don't I so you around the joint." Robin said smoothly.

"Lead the way Boy Wonder."

Robin did his infamous cackle. "First stop training room."

Once they left the team started to discuss.

"What do you guys think of her?" Artemis asked.

"She's hot!" Wally burst out.

Artemis gave him a glare.

"I mean not as hot as you are babe." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I thought so."

"I like her she will make a great addition to the team." M'gann stated.

"She has Batman's training and you know how experienced Robin is she will do fine here." Kaldur pointed out.

Conner nodded his head in agreement.

"Girl seems experienced enough for me." Rocket explained.

"BG's a red head we got to stick together." Red Arrow conceded.

"Zee, your thoughts?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know guys, something seems off about her."

"What could be off about her she was trained by big DaddyBats or your jealous." Wally stated coming to a realization.

Everyone turned their attention towards her.

"What?!" "I'm not jealous of anyone."

"She is really close to Rob as they are best friends since 9 years old." Wally teased.

"I'm not jealous end of story." She crossed her arms.

"Oh!" "We should spy on them in the training room cameras." Wally snickered.

M'gann pulled up the feed.

"I'm so excited for you being part of the team BG."

"I'm happy that DaddyBats let me so early."

"Nah, you so deserve it your almost as good as me." Robin boasted.

"We are in the training room so bring it on Boy Blunder."

Robin cackled again and launched himself at her.

She ducked and used her feet to lift him over using his momentum against him.

He rolled and quickly got up.

Batgirl delivered a punch to his shoulder and Robin blocked the rest of her attacks.

Robin ducked underneath one of her punches and picked her up by her torso and put her on his shoulder.

"Say Robin is better." He laughed as he started to spin her around as she tried to escape from his iron grip.

"Never Boy Blunder."

"Say it."

"Alright, I'll say it if you put me down."

Robin placed her on the ground.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Okay, Batgirl is better than Robin!"

She then ran out of the training room.

M'gann cut the feed after Robin went out to chase her.

Batgirl came in and vaulted over the kitchen counter.

"I'm not here."

Robin came out looking for her with the dorkiest smile on his face.

"You guys seen BG?"

"Nope." They all answered at once.

Wally pointed to the kitchen.

Robin smirked and flipped over the counter.

"Fine you got me Boy Blunder but I'm not admitting anything."

Recognize Batman-02

"What's up DaddyBats?" BG asked.

The team sucked in a breath knowing that if anyone called him that to his face would face his wrath. Once Wally called him that and he ended up nursing a broken nose.

Batman eyed BG calmly.

"First mission Batgirl, you up for it?" He asked as he smirked slightly.

She cracked her knuckles. "You know it."

"Good, team to the debriefing room."

They all made their way to the debriefing room quickly to see their mission.

"This is a very important mission that all of you cannot fail."

"What is it?" Robin asked standing in-between Batgirl and Zatanna.

"The Joker has required a special toxin by kidnapping Black Mask, he plans on releasing this toxic throughout Gotham killing everyone, your task is to save Black Mask and stop the toxin from being released.

Robin's eyes widened. "They're not ready." He hissed at Batman.

He sent a bat-glare Robin's way.

"Batman, Robin's right they aren't." Batgirl protested.

"That's why this is going to be their big test and I want you Robin to lead this one." Batman ordered.

Robin was about to protest but BG's hand on his shoulder placated him.

"If you are in trouble call me and I mean it, do not try to fix it yourselves." Batman warned them.

Without further questions Batman took the Zeta-tubes out.

"What makes you think that we can't handle a clown?" Red Arrow asked Robin.

Robin took to the head of the room.

"All right this is serious guys so no funny business, I mean it KF."

"Aye, aye, Captain." KF saluted.

"This is a huge assignment, there will be no squads for this mission as we all need to stick together."

"The Joker is a huge psychopath and will do nothing but hurt and torment innocent people for no reason at all."

"Follow my orders and Batgirl's exactly or it might just cost you."

KF whispered to Batgirl. "We fast psychopaths before, why is he so serious about this one?"

"I can't tell you how many people he's killed over the years, he just wants to watch the world burn."

KF's eyes widen for a moment.

"We first find Black Mask, Harley is probably watching over him, he could tell as more about the toxin, then we go after the Joker."

Robin pulled up a map of Gotham. "Black Mask is being kept in Joker's factory most likely by Harley." "The best way to get in his by roof access, from there we will make our way undetected to where they are holding him, after he tells us the location of the Joker and toxin we tie both him and Harley up for the police to get them, got it?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good lets move, M'gann mind preparing the Bioship."

They made there way in camouflage mode to the factory.

They zip line down from the Bioship.

"Stealth Tech on." Robin whispered to them.

The team hit their emblems on their suits to turn their suit colors black and gray.

They snuck across the roof until they found a vent. Robin allowed Superboy to tear the vent covering off.

Robin went in first followed by Batgirl and the rest of the team.

Batgirl pulled up the schematics of the factory courtesy of Batman.

"Why are you still keeping me here, Joker already took my toxin." Black Mask yelled at Harley who had a crowbar in hand.

"Don't question Mr. J." She said as she smashed his foot with the bar.

A muffled yell was heard after.

Robin halted them.

He nodded to Superboy to punch down the ventilation system.

The vent passage way crashed down into the room.

Harley gave a surprised shriek.

"Ugh stupid old factory, I told Puddin to steal a new factory." "Boys can you pick that stupid shaft and get it out of here?"

Some henchman went to pick up the shaft but Superboy punched through the top, Robin kicked through the side and KF busted through the other side.

Thee others followed them out. There were about ten guards dressed in clown masks. Batgirl and Robin were side by side fighting like a well oiled machine. They read each others minds as they preformed maneuvers. Zatanna couldn't help but stop and stare.

"Dude looking sick Rob and BG." KF complimented them while taking down some thugs with Artemis.

Robin cackled after round house kicking a henchman.

"Thanks, I'm defiantly feeling the aster!" Robin exclaimed.

Soon all of the henchman were knocked out.

"Oh great its Birdbrain and Batbrat, I see you brought some friends this time, is Mr. J getting too bad for you two to handle alone?"

"Where's the Joker and the toxin?" Robin asked her.

"Like I'll tell you were my Puddin is."

"It's over Harley."

BG saw it before Robin.

"Giant hammer!"

Both summersaulted and backflipped backwards as a giant hammer came crashing down were they once stood.

It's a mystery on how she keeps that weapon so concealed all the time.

"Z you want to do a rope spell about now?" Robin asked.

She mumbled something under her breath and soon Harley was tied up on the ground.

"M'gann do your thing."

She nodded and focused on Harley's mind. Her eyes momentarily glowed.

"I know were he is."

"Great now I can do this..." Batgirl kicked Harley straight under the chin effectively knocking her out.

Robin grinning went over to a barely conscious Black Mask.

"Wakey, wakey, Roman." Robin said as he patted his cheek with the back of his hand gently.

He groaned and shook his head lightly.

"Ugh its you two."

Batgirl crossed her arms.

"Why is no one happy to see us?"

Robin laughed at her.

"Roman, really being kidnapped by the Joker again can't possibly be good for your rep." Robin told him.

"You two weren't even there."

"Batman told us."

"Where is Bats or did he just send you two here for grunt work?" Black mask chuckled.

"Last time we did any grunt work was when we were nine and I'm pretty sure we still kicked your ass." Batgirl remarked.

Robin snorted and grinned.

"Anyways, you're welcome and it was good catching up with you so night, night." Robin proceeded on delivering a right hook to Black Mask's temple knocking him unconscious.

BG laughed. "That was fun."

Robin looked at her fondly.

"Miss M you have our destination?" he asked her.

"He's at the water supply factory at the docks."

"Okay, lets move."

Soon they were back on the Bioship.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you two defeated Black Mask by yourselves at the age of nine?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, that was fun, we had to keep Black Mask's goons from getting into the GCPD and rescuing him." Robin reminisced.

The Bioship reached the docks and Robin went straight faced.

"This is it guys, stay close and watch each others backs."

Robin and the team repelled down.

They entered through the back way.

From their position they could see Joker laughing with the vat of toxin next to him.

"KF, take Arty and circle around to the other side."

"Got it, hop aboard babe."

Artemis rolled her eyes but got on his back.

He used his super speed to try to get to the other side but what they failed to notice was a trip wire.

"Whoa!"

KF tripped over the wire and a cage came crashing down on them.

Robin swore underneath his breath.

Joker laughed louder.

"What do we have here?"

Joker danced his way over to the cage.

"Oh let me guess, your sidekicks." He laughed again.

Since Joker was distracted talking to KF and Arty the rest tip-toed over to the vat where 5 henchmen were guarding it.

They dispatched the henchmen quietly but Joker still turned around.

"Boy Wonder and Bratgirl, what a wonderful surprise." He laughed.

"Joker, I'm surprised it was this easy to get you alone." Robin said stoic as ever.

"Just for you Boy Wonder, why don't we start things off with a bang." He pulled out a gun from his back.

He aimed it at the team between Robin and Batgirl.

He pulled the trigger. The others ducked and closed their eyes.

Robin and Batgirl stood there looking unamused not moving an inch.

The gun had a metal pole coming out of the barrel with a flag that said bang on it.

Joker laughed again. "Oh you two know me so well but I bet you didn't expect this..."

Joker squeezed the trigger again but this time the metal pole came shooting out.

Robin jumped out of the way and Batgirl turned away but the pole was still able to catch her in her right side of her torso.

The pole didn't penetrate the whole way through.

BG gave out a cry and went down on her knees.

KF and Artemis already escaped from the cage raced to their sides.

Artemis fired an arrow that made Joker drop the gun.

Robin launched himself at him.

"KF, take BG to the cave now, the rest of you go back to the bioship." Robin ordered not looking at them.

"I'm fine, Pixie Boots." BG told him.

She then with a grunt pulled out the pole and used her cape to tie a knot on the wound. Still blood managed to leak down her side.

BG proceeded to get up but wobbled.

Artemis steadied her.

"Take her back to the cave KF." She told her boyfriend.

"Okay."

He picked BG up bridal style and raced out.

"Go back to the bioship, I'll handle it down here." Robin growled out.

They were at first shocked that Robin was this angry, they never seem him this angry. He currently had a hold of the Joker's collar.

The team not wanting to face his wrath went up to the ship. Zatanna was the last one to go up as she hung around near the exit silently.

"Did I struck a nerve Boy Wonder?" Joker asked him.

Robin threw him to the ground.

"How dare you...how dare you do that to her!" Robin yelled at him. For a second he sounded just like Batman.

Joker got up and dusted of his suit jacket.

"Well, you know a spur in the moment thing." He answered him casually.

Robin kneed him in the stomach and upper-cutted him in the face.

He then decided to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"If you ever come near her or hurt her again, you're dead!"

He delivered one last kick to his stomach.

Zatanna seeing what Robin did to the Joker made her way up to the Bioship.

Robin dragged Joker into the cage that he used to capture KF and Arty.

He went over to the vat of toxin. Robin took out explosive gel from his utility belt and drew an R on the container.

He headed out the door but not before pressing the detonate button. The vat exploded destroying the contents inside.

Robin fired his grapple gun at the ship pulling him up to it.

The others were quiet as Robin ordered the ship to go at full speed.

They soon made it to the cave as they landed in the hangar. He made his way to the medical bay.

She was on a bed stitching herself up with the help of Wally, her cowl was pulled down.

Robin's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank god you're okay." He muttered.

"I take it you took care of Joker?" She asked him.

He tightened his fists at his side.

"Yeah, he won't be out for a while."

Robin clapped KF on the back.

"Thanks Wally, I owe you one."

"No big deal, BG is awesome to hang around, I didn't want her dying on us yet."

Batgirl laughed. "I'm not going any where anytime soon."

Wally gave her a grin bed ore leaving the medical bay in search for Arty.

Dick took off his mask and crouched down to look at her side.

"Dick, I'm fine really, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Still I could have impaled you." He told her as he looked up.

She ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

He got up from his crouched position and placed both of his hands on the bed boxing her in.

"But it didn't, stuff like this happens all the time." She comforted him.

"This was your first mission and I was leader, it's my fault."

"Dick, don't do that." She sighed.

He leaned his forehead on hers and closes the gap between them.

Babs places her hands on the back of his neck.

They break for air. She plays with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I'm fine, okay Pixie Boots?"

He chuckles. "Okay."

Unknown to them Wally and Artemis were watching them from the camera feed.

"Cute." Wally drawled out.

Wally was sitting in the chair watching the feed with Arty on his lap with her feet resting on the chair's arm.

"We could double date Baywatch." She mused.

"You read my mind babe."

Artemis leaned over and gave him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I rambled through this or not but I thought it was good enough. Send in some suggestions for one-shots or stories by PMing me or put it in the review box below. Click that Favorite button and Follow.   
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
